togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Premier
Nicole Premier, better known as n''' or '''Nano, is a living weapon. His blood is the source of Line, making him the most powerful being on the planet. Drinking this pure Line will, as depicted in the anime, give to those who can survive the same strength and speed, turning them into a nearly invincible being. However, as it is said by Arbitro, it would be suicide for anyone to try to consume 100% pure Line that is Nano's blood. The only person who manages to survive this is Shiki, whose already impressive skills then surpass those of even Nano himself. Personality Nicole has a very stoic and enigmatic personality. During battle he will maintain a calm, almost disinterested face, even when he is wounded. This is explained by the manipulation of his genetic features in Project Nicole, which resulted in suppression of emotions, allowing to become 'invincible' as per the goal of the project. Appearance Nano has naturally light brown hair and clear blue eyes, which suggest that he is of foreign origin. His skin is described as very pale and transparent, clear enough for his veins to be seen. His eyes are often described as emotionless and empty, only seeming to hold a lingering darkness deep inside. He stands at 182 cm (5ft 12'') ''tall. ''Throughout the anime, he appears in a brown sweater and tan pants. During the flashback sequence of himself meeting Akira for the first time, he is depicted with shorter hair, in an outfit that consists of a short-sleeved beige shirt and brown pants. He does not carry any weapon to defend himself from the dangers of Toshima (in a flashback, it's shown he gave Akira the knife he uses as his weapon throughout the series) . The only thing he appears to use in combat are his hands, which he uses to pierce through a person's body. Abilities Relationships In the Game History The only history shown is during a flashback sequence. Nicole (younger) is sitting on a bench at an Orphanage, when a young Akira notices him and comes talk to him. Akira tries to befriend Nicole, but Nicole is not interested. After Akira persists by asking him if he could hang out with him next time, Nicole is fascinated by him and says it would be nice if they ever met again. Akira promises Nicole that he will meet him again. Nicole then pulls out a knife and hands it to Akira, telling him that it's in exchange for his promise to him and then walks away. Common Route Nano made his first appearance when Takeru had barely managed to escape from Arbitro his executioners, Gunji and Kirwar, and was catching his breath in an alley. When Nano appeared before him Takeru at first thought he might have been a ghost, which he knew wasn't possible, or a hallucination because of physical exhaustion. Either way it made him doubt his own eyes. As Nano approached him, and came to a halt still some distance away, Takeru harshly asked him "what he is". Nano just gazed back at him without replying and Takeru, not being able to deal with the silence, decides to question him again. This time he wanted to know if Nano had some kind of bussiness with him, which finally made Nano respond. He spoke with a voice that one might interpret as serene or emotionless and told Takeru that "it must be painful". Takeru felt his heart jump for some reason after this, but frowned at his inability to grasp Nano his intentions. As Takeru began to feel confused and grew frantic, Nano continued speaking. He told him that "It is not the time to be doing this. It is not the time to curl up in a place like this", which was exactly what Takeru had thought to himself right before Nano appeared and it confused him. All of the sudden Nano strode towards him with a vague, unsteady gait. Takeru, while yelling at Nano to stay away, had no where to go. He was pressed with his back against the alley wall and facing a dead end, which caused him to squeeze his eyes shut in responce. Suddenly something soft and cold touched his cheek and that caused him to open his eyes again, only to find out it was Nano who was gently cupping his cheek in his hand. Nano regarded him with a small smile and pale blue eyes and told him not to fear. His deep voice somehow sounded very comforting to Takeru and Nano continued to tell him, while he caressed Takeru his face, that "he must be tired". Somehow all fear and tension dissolved inside of Takeru and he felt like he was under some kind of spell. Nano continued talking and this time he told Takeru that he (Nano) is "him" (Takeru) and reassured Takeru that it is true. Takeru, who figured out of nowhere that this must be why "He (Nano) understood everything", strangly enough didn't doubt anything. At this point Nano stood close enough for their lips to be able to brush, now telling him that surely "he must be wishing for relief" and all the while he looked at him with kind, knowing eyes. Takeru pondered what he meant with this and tells Nano that he doesn't want to die. Nano responded by telling him that he doesn't need to die, if only he was a little bit stronger. Of course, Takeru thought to himself, he wanted more power, strong enough to fend off the executioners, beat Il Re and to manage Vischio. Nano then asked him if he wanted that power and all of the sudden, to Takeru, Nano seemed to be everything. Nano reassured him that he will receive said power and the hand that was cupping Takeru his cheek a moment ago now closed around Takeru his hand. Nano spoke up one more time and told Takeru to get back at those who looked down upon him, while regarding him with a smile. He released Takeru his hand and, as he faded away into the darkness, all that was left was the after image of Nano his smile and that of silence. To Takeru it felt like time had come to a halt and he returned to himself, as if he had awoken from a dream. He now noticed the new sensation in his hand and, as he opened his fingers, found a glass ampoule resting on his palm. Line. His Route - w.i.p Akira encountered Nano for the first time when he saw him, from a distance, lying motionless underneath a withered tree. Unaware of who this person was and if he was even alive he could have easily left at that moment, but the whole thing nagged at Akira his mind and he decided to approach him afterall. Akira walked up to Nano with caution and now found out that it was indeed a man who was lying there. After coming this close Akira could now clearly see that he was alive, as his chest was rising and falling, and thus merely sleeping. He also noticed that on Nano had an open book lying down on his chest and he could tell it was in a foreign language, as he had never seen such characters like on the cover before. Nano his hands were clasped over the book, which made it appear as if he had fallen asleep while reading, all of it seemed peculiar to Akira. Now that he took a better look at Nano, Akira noticed that he had quite fair skin and that his hair appeared to be naturally light as well, he wouldn't be surprised if this man was foreign just like the book he was holding. Suddenly Nano his eyelids twitched and he opened his eyes, his gaze still vague and unfocused. Alarmed, though he felt like he had no reason to be, Akira decided to take a step away from him. Nano his gazed slowly settled on Akira and their eyes locked. At that moment Akira didn't know why he felt so shaken, but he thought to himself that Nano his eyes looked so very empty, like mere marbles, with a transperent darkness deep inside. He also noticed that, even though Nano was indeed alive, there seemed to be no life in him. Akira simply stood there, watching him, when Nano suddenly spoke. His first sentence was a riddle, leaving Akira confused. "It has no ears with which to hear, yet it can bestow every form of wisdom." he spoke again and asked Akira if he knew the answer. Akira, still confused by all of it, simply shook his head and in reponse Nano gave him the awnser "A book". Akira repeated the answer, questioning it, and Nano responded by telling him again. He now closed the book on his chest and offered it to Akira, who just stared at it. Nano withdrew the book and, while he moved away from the tree, reached out for Akira and his fingers brushed his cheek. Other Routes In the Anime Nicole Premier appears throughout the anime. He makes his first appearance in the first episode, during the intro to the series. At first, his identity is kept a mystery, as he appears out of nowhere and without any hint of who he may be. He is shown throwing Line vials for the people of Toshima to find, as he wishes to test people to see if they will use Line or not. As most people decided to use Line in order to enhance their abilities, he seems appalled by human nature. Later on, in episode 7, he encounters Akira. After a few stoic words, he instructs Akira to give this case (that is filled with enhanced Line) to a man who will come soon. Akira asks him who he is in confusion, but Nicole answers Akira's question with a riddle and walks away. When Shiki arrives to take the case, he tells Akira that the man who gave it to him is "Fear". In episode 10, it is finally made clear who Nicole Premier is. After saving Akira from Gunji, Nicole teleports an unconscious Akira and Keisuke to a secluded safehouse. Moments later, Emma and Gwen arrive and put both Akira and Nicole at gunpoint. It is then explained that Akira was a part of Project Nicole, a genetic engineering program to create a drug which enhances the natural capabilities of humans. Emma tells him that his blood is the antidote for said drug, and is the reason he was framed for murder and placed in Igura: Emma wanted to use him to lure Nano out, whose blood is the source of said drug. In the 11th episode, Nicole is confronted by Shiki. After a staredown, it is revealed that the two have met in the past during the Third Division (World War 3) and that Shiki was purposely spared by Nicole during a bloody fight between Nicole the super-soldier and Shiki's military unit, which no one else survived. When asked why he was spared, Nicole tells Shiki that he spared him because he wanted to experience the feeling of dread that was born within him that day; he would surely come back to him in the future. After a long fight between the two, Nicole realizes that Shiki is only motivated by gaining absolute power in order to eliminate that feeling that was put inside him that day and offers Shiki his pure blood, that would make him as powerful as him. Without second thought, Shiki lunges at Nicole and sinks his teeth in neck, drinking his 100% pure Line blood. Miraculously, Shiki survives this and gains insurmountable power as a result, even surpassing Nicole and managing to injure him. In the series finale, Nicole yet again fights Shiki, who is now able to best him in combat. Nicole next appears before Akira and Rin and helps them escape Toshima. This is the last time Nicole appears, as he heads towards a unit of soldiers who are shooting at him and easily butchers them. He is presumed to be alive and still dwelling somewhere in Toshima. In the Manga Trivia * Akira is the only one who knows Nano his real name. His code name is "Nano" and "Nicole Premier" is actually how they named the virus in his blood, non of these are his real name. At the end of Nano his Route he calls Akira by his name for the first time, which makes Akira realize they didn't even introduce themselves. Akira then asks him "Nano isn't your real name, is it?". Nano responds to this and tells him that this is his code name. Akira decides to ask him for his real name, which causes Nano to come to a halt and to look over his shoulder. He gives Akira the gentlest smile he has ever seen and then tells him "My real name is ... ". After this the end credits begin.Category:History Category:Characters